Tranquilize
by NayruNightlight
Summary: Shadow is livid after a dispute with Blue. Vio knows just the thing to calm down his partner.


"Move away from the door and let me at him."

"Shadow, please." Vio had his back pressed against the door to his room, containing both him and Shadow within.

"I said move!" Shadow yelled back, eager to break through and strangle that jerk Blue, who was only separated by the door, and now Vio. "Who's he to call it cheating if I use my magic while sparring? No one said it was against the rules!"

"True, however you two didn't have to escalate things this badly. I can't let you out there this fuming mad, Shadow." Vio stood his ground, holding Shadow's shoulders, refusing to budge.

"Vio, I promise I'll only break one of his arms," Shadow bargained with serious eyes.

"Hah," a cocky voice rang from the other side. "I'd like to see you try, ya wimp!"

"Blue, that's enough!" Green's authoritative voice followed. "Quit antagonizing him and go away!"

"Make me. He deserves to be taught a lesson!"

"Fine, teach him lesson," Green said. "If you need me I'll be preoccupied teaching you a lesson by destroying your room."

"Yeah, you go do-wait no! Green! If you so much as knock one thing out of place I'll torch everything you own!"

Shadow could hear them racing away, along with the faint sound of Red's voice, most likely protesting the use of his Fire Rod, followed by more yelling. "Hey! Your fight's with me! Get back here!" Shadow shook his fist, a futile move as only Vio could see him shake in rage. Realizing his failed efforts, the dark hero let out a sigh, arms crossing and lips pouting out. "He's such an ass."

"The two of you were both in the wrong here," Vio said, arms releasing the other's shoulders. "Just calm down and relax."

Shadow walked away from Vio, now pacing the room back and forth. "Stupid jerk. He's just jealous. And afraid that I'll beat him. What a sore loser. He knew that he would lose so he started a commotion. He's always getting worked up over everything." He continued to wander and rant.

Vio watched the bundle of energy pace around his room. Surely he would tire out from this; however the wiser Link knew that Shadow possessed enough energy to keep this up for a while, maybe hours. Interrupting the rambling agitator, Vio grabbed both of his hands and gently led him to his bed, sitting them both down. Shadow merely stared at him, unsure of what would happen next.

Their hands remained together as Vio spoke. "Maybe you should think about something else, that way your anger will subside."

"It's hard not to! It's frustrating." Shadow glared down; though, his expression softened a bit once he noticed they were holding hands. In silence, the two sat, the room coming to a standstill. Vio then leaned in and gave Shadow a quick kiss on the lips. It barely lasted more than a second, but it lasted long enough to finally dispel his sour mood.

"I'm sure Green will want you two to apologize and make up, as do I. After that, keep your distance from him for today and that may aid in you feeling better."

"I guess it would." Shadow looked down, crimson tinting his cheeks. "Although, I had something else in mind that would help me feel better." Vio awaited his answer, unexpectedly receiving one that though physical rather than verbal. Shadow removed his hands from Vio's in order to embrace him, lips pressed together once more. Vio blissfully returned the favor for a longer duration this time. A lovely smile spread across Shadow's face when they broke apart. "This helps. I think I should do this for the rest of today." His tender smile turned malicious and playful, ready to pounce on his partner.

"Well, we can't do this _all_ da-hey!" Vio was pinned down onto his bed, an assault of kisses invading his face. "Shadow," Vio chuckled, "we can't-"

Shadow's lips cut him off before he spoke himself. "We can't what, Vio?" He looked into Vio's eyes, bright and royal blue. Shadow enjoyed staring into them, picking the least opportune moment to become mesmerized.

The violet hero had flipped his oppressor over, now being the one on top. He smirked in victory. "Apologize and sort things out with Blue, first."

"Aw, but-"

"Or else your night will lack any of those precious kisses that you adore." Vio stood up, holding his hand out.

"Oh, fine. But promise that you'll keep your word!"

Vio let out a gentle laugh, his hand now placed on top of Shadow's head. "I promise. Now, let's go."


End file.
